The Struggle of a Young Vampire
by charmed7thheaven
Summary: Follow the lives of a group of friends and outsiders who become friends
1. Character Intro

The Vampire Diaries

A/N: I do not own any Vampire Diaries Characters. I wish I did though. Team Steplena.

Main Characters

~Elena~ young Vampire 12

~Stephen~ Vampire 14

~Damon~ Bad Boy Vampire 18

~Bonnie~ witch Vampire 14

~Caroline~ Vampire 14

~Tyler~ Werewolf vampire hybrid 15

~Matt~ Human 12

~Rebecca~ Vampire Bully 14

More characters will appear throughout the story


	2. The discovery

The New Girl

A/N: Elena's age is changed to 9 turning 10 instead of 12 turning 13 it just fits with what I want to do with the story.

Hi my names Elena and I have no family or friends. I have been on my own since I was seven. That's just two years, almost three. So I've learned to survive on my own. I'm a vampire. But I don't feed on blood. I can't, I haven't been taught to. So, because of that I have a serious blood disease problem called bloodosis. I've been on my own for almost three years because my parents abandoned me. When I was seven my parents were on their way to me when they went off the road right into the water below Hickory Bridge. I haven't been in that area since then. But now it's time. I can't hide anymore. I have to go back to school. I stopped going when I was nine unfortunately because I was teased for a long time for being depressed. Well now I'm crossing into the city of Mystic Falls and going to try to find a park or a bench to crash. I finally found a bench right outside this witch store named Witchy Palace. So I curled up and went to sleep.

MEANWHILE, in Witchy Palace, two teenage twin girls named Bonnie and Caroline were shopping for witch supplies for bonnie since she's half witch and half vampire. While her sister Caroline didn't go into witch craft. So after they pay and leave the store, they go to the bench outside and are about to sit down when they see a little girl laying there in the cold with only a t-shirt and shorts on. So Caroline hands the bags to Bonnie and leans down to pick the young child up.

"Bonnie, should we take her?"

"Yeah, we can't just leave her here by herself."

"Bonnie what if she's with her parents, and they're in a nearby store?"

"Caroline, she's in a T-shirt and shorts in 30 degree weather. She's also sleeping on a bench."

"Fine, we'll take her. But only because she is alone out her."

Caroline gets up from her crouching position with the little girl in her arms.

"Okay Bonnie. Let's head home."

"Okay Caroline and little one."

So, with Caroline carrying little Elena and, Bonnie alongside her carrying the witch supplies, they headed home. Once they reached home, they opened the door and went in to see the house a mess.

"Bonnie, do you have your cellphone on you?"

"Yeah Caroline, but why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, someone came in and by the smell of it, it's an original Hybrid."

"You mean either Tyler or Rebecka. Couldn't it be Elijah, Klaus, or Kol looking for you and me?"

"BONNIE! Call the Salvatores!"

The doorbell rings. Bonnie goes to answer it; meanwhile Caroline lays Elena down on their couch. When bonnie answers the door she tells them to come in without looking who it is first. Rebecka zooms in and grabs Caroline and flies her into the wall while Tyler pins Bonnie against the door. Rebecka walks over and kicks Caroline in the stomach for a good laugh (A/N: I despise Rebecka but love Caroline) Rebecka walks over to the couch and freezes, "Oh My God! Tyler you have to keep ahold of her while I get out of here with her."

"Who Rebecka, the little girl?"

"Yes, Elena. The name of the little girl." Rebecka replied.

"CAROLINE! WAKE UP. THEY ARE TAKING THE LITTLE GIRL." Bonnie said as soon as Tyler eased up on her. Caroline is waking up when she hears Bonnie scream. She gets up and grabs the little girl from the couch. Rebecka wonders if they know about their history with Elena.

"You girls don't know do you?" Rebecka asked Caroline and Bonnie.

"Know what? And let my sister go Tyler. Before I come over there and make you." Caroline said. Tyler knew what that meant for him even though Caroline was only a girl they were like family to the Salvatore Brothers. Tyler let go of Bonnie and pushed her over to where Caroline was holding the little girl him and Rebecka want to take for their own reasons. "Well Caroline. To answer your question, the little girl your holding in your arms…Is your little 9 year old sister as a matter of fact girls." Rebecka told Caroline and Bonnie.

A/N: Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger but I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Please update and give me suggestions

A/N 2: Sorry if these are too short for most of my readers I'm just trying to update sooner for all of you. Don't worry this story will be very long and many chapters in the future. I'll try to update every day except on the weekends after 11 am on Saturday because I'll be without Wi-Fi.


End file.
